cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
International Coalition of Socialist Nations
Charter 1. Preamble The International Coalition of Socialist Nations is an alliance devoted to the liberation of peoples, the equality of men and woman and global socialism. The following clauses are aimed at providing the people of all races, all leagues of class and all genders a safe home to which all socialists can be united. 2. Symbolism *I. The flag of the International Coalition of Socialist Nations shall be the red eye. *II. The logo of the International Coalition of Socialist Nations shall be the hammer and sickle, which will represent the Coalition on unofficial terms. *III. The logo of the Coalition's armed forces shall be the plain red flag. *IV. The anthem of the Coalition shall be the Internationale. *V. The name of the Coalition's armed forces shall be - the Revolutionary Armed Forces. 3. Membership *I. Members of the International Coalition of Socialist Nations must not be members of any other alliance or organisation. *II. To apply for membership one must show the following information: Nation name: Own ideology, not nation government type: Past alliance(s): The oath: , as a member of the International Coalition of Socialist Nations, do hereby swear allegiance to the socialist cause. I pledge myself and my nation to the fight against the capitalist oppressor. The International Coalition of Socialist Nations is the torch that will spark the revolution and I swear to all the Cyberverse, with my comrades witness to the fact, that I will defend the Coalition and the cause with all resources at my disposal. I will not take up arms against my comrade brethren, nor will I disobey the mandates of the General Assembly. I will honor the rules laid out by the constitution of our alliance. My life and my honor belong to the People, and through them the Party that is their shelter. *III. Members have the right to a seat in the General Assembly, and a right of say in all departments and elections. *IV. Members have the right to the complete protection of the alliance. 4. The Speaker & the Vice-Speaker *I. The Speaker is simply the official spokesman for the alliance, he/she has no special powers in position. *II. The Speaker is elected every forty-six days. *III. Everyone has the right to vote in Speaker elections *IV. There is no limit to the number of terms a Speaker can service. *V. The Vice-Speaker position is given by the Speaker. *VI. The Vice-Speaker shall take up the Speaker's position if needed. 5. The General Assembly *I. The General Assembly is the main governing body of the International Coalition of Socialist Nations. *II. All members have a seat in the General Assembly. *III. All members have the right to vote and debate issues. *IV. The General Assembly votes on everything from proposals to war declarations. 6. Departments & Directors *I. There are seven departments in the International Coalition of Socialist Nations **i) The Department of Internal Affairs organises the General Assembly, Elections and the running of the forum. **ii) The Department of Propaganda & Recruitment organises the recruitment of members, the entry of members and designs propaganda posters, controlling all aspects of membership. **iii) The Department of Defence organises military growth, military programs and all military movements/operations. **iv) The Department of Economic Affairs organises and instructs nations, helping them to maintain a good growth. The Department also organises grants. **v) The Department of Intelligence organises the observation of Cyber Nations, the security of the forums and the de-bugging of spies. **vi) The Department of International Affairs organises the movement of diplomats, the relations with other organisations/alliances, the construction of embassy and all aspects of foreign relations. **vii) The Department of Justice organises trials, punishment of law-breakers and everything related to internal policing. *II. Department Director's are elected every forty-six days; at the same time as the Chair election. *III. Department Director's are restricted by the General Assembly. *IV. Department Director's organise the department's forum and all related issues to the relevant department, while answering to the General Assembly. 7. Conflict *I. The International Coalition of Socialist Nations will only attack another alliance if the General Assembly votes so with a majority of 60%. *II. The International Coalition of Socialist Nations will aid and defend all members of the alliance if attacked. *III. Nuclear weapons can only be used in conflict if given the authorisation of the General Assembly. Breaker's of this law will be prosecuted by the General Assembly. 8. Team Colour *I. The team colour of the International Coalition of Socialist Nations shall be orange. *II. Changing team colour to orange is not compulsory, but is requested. 9. Amendments *I. Amendments to this constitution can be made if 60% of the General Assembly wishes to change. Signed The Founding Members of the International Coalition of Socialist Nations *LawtonPrk *KarlMarx *The Flaming Celt *Pablo *presidentnorris *Moshaaver Inter-Alliance Coalition of Socialist Nations *I. The Inter-Alliance Coalition of Socialist Nations shall be the organisation within the Internatonal Coalition of Socialist Nations for internationalists, or people wishing to help but are already part of an alliance. *II. The Inter-Alliance Coalition is open to everyone unable to join the actual alliance. *III. The Inter-Alliance Coalition will discuss and organise international co-operation with the International Coalition of Socialist Nations in their goal to unite socialists. *IV. The Inter-Alliance Coalition shall be lead by a 'International Speaker'. *V. The International Speaker shall be elected within the Inter-Alliance Coalition every forty-six days *VI. The International Speaker will be the main moderator of talks between the International Coalition and the Inter-Alliance Coalition. History The Birth The International Coalition of Socialist Nations was founded twenty-seventh of February two-thousand and six. It was the first ideological based alliance in Cyber Nations, and the most successful. LawtonPrk, only eight days into the game at the time quit the Orange Defence Network to create the ICSN. The Coalition received a lot of support when it was founded, and on the first of March the ICSN received it's first member, Canteria. The forums became active and recruitment took place, by the tenth of March the alliance had over ten active members. National reform came about after LawtonPrk was a victim of attempted bribe by a new member called Krovich, who was seeking to pay LawtonPrk for the defence minister position. Krovich was thrown out of the alliance and banned. He joined the Grand Global Alliance, also a new alliance, causing tensions between the organisations. By the fifteenth of March the alliance had over thirty members, making it the seventh biggest alliance in-game, at the time. The Glory The most glorious part of ICSN history was between the seventh of March and the twenty-seventh. This ten day period was seen as the largest growing period (by percentage) Cyber Nations had ever seen, at the time. By the twentieth the ICSN was over sixty members strong, making it the fifth biggest alliance at the time. By this time the ICSN changed from a strictly independent multi-colour alliance to a orange team alliance. The ICSN began to make good friends with the Orange Defence Network, who at the time were fighting the New Pacific Order. The ICSN signed a non-aggression pact and a mutual defence pact. The International Coalition, however, was asked not to intervene in the NPO-ODN war, by the ODN senate. The Downfall At the end of the ODN-NPO war, the ICSN officially stated it's orange team status to the international community. Many members disliked the sudden move as they had trades in other teams. The ICSN became separated in many issues. A political party system was formed, wildly supported by members such as Matthijs, Lunarsandwich and others. Several parties were formed, the Peoples Fist Party, created by Lunarsandwich, was a self-proclaimed 'militia', causing the ICSN to dispute. KarlMarx and Harrissy, both radical anti-party spokesman called for a destruction of the party system. But all the parties voted against, meaning the intense rivalry in the alliance began to escalate. At some point Lawton tried, with his admin powers, to enforce a dictatorship. This failed, but Lawton was allowed to stay in the ICSN pending his trial, whereas certain prominent members like NKOS and Lunarsandwich called for a "summary execution". Up until this day, Lawton has still not seen his day in court. According to the NPO, in all the choas, NKOS, a founding member developed a huge distrust for the New Pacific Order. As Defence Minister & co-coordinator of intelligence along with others, he apparently began, with the assembly's approval, a spying mission within the New Pacific Order. The Debacle On the twentieth of April, New Pacific Order spies supposedly infiltrated the ICSN and got information of a spy. One rather odd detail is, however, that that spy managed to remain inside the NPO's structure until well after the war before being discovered, which begs the question whether they even knew there was a spy. In any case, a declaration of war was issued. The ICSN as a whole put up little fight as 60% of its membership left during a political schism. However, the strongest members stayed and fought the New Pacific Order. At constant war for roughly one week and the ICSN plagued by surrendering nations, the NPO finally withdrew. The ICSN, refusing to negotiate, attained a white peace. The remaining government functioned quietly for several more months, assumed dead by some from the outside. It had lost many of its members, to surrender, and the ability to grow, due to a tainted image. The ICSN hardliners would go on to strike final blow of revenge when they aided the victorious LUE in their war against the Order, during the first Great War. Shortly after their success, the Coalition mutually voted to merge under the banner of International Communist Party. Other members, such as Haraldur and NKOS, had founded the Libertarian Socialist Federation. The Formation of the New International Coalition of Socialist Nations On December the 21st 2006, the founding members of what was the become the new ICSN met and discussed the importance of the reformation of the lost socialist alliance that was by far the most influential leftist alliance during its time. In the late afternoon, the founding members of the new ICSN proudly proclaimed its reformation. The new ICSN has refocused its aims on the total unification of the left at any cost. United, the ICSN believes, the Left cannot be defeated. The ICSN has declared temporary neutrality in all global combat that will expire in 50 day or so, or when the ICSN feels it is powerful enough to aid its comrades and allies. ICSN related Media File:Defend.jpg File:icsneye.jpg File:ICSN Poster -1.jpg File:ICSN poster -2.jpg Category:AlliancesCategory:International Coalition of Socialist Nations